1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protecting device for edges with angular, generally right angular cross section, and preferably for objects as boxes, cartons or the like of cardboard or corrugated paper or the like material with a limited mechanical strength and especially, but not exclusively, on edge areas where ropes or lashings are tied around the objects, which in view of transportation are piled on pallets. It would be understood that the edges of such objects during the transport may be exposed to deformation or damage especially on the edge areas where the lashing passes sharp edges, thus exerting a high local load. Also, it may be necessary during transport to protect the edges of such objects outside the lashing areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the French Pat. Nos. 406 844 and 1 493 073 angular protecting devices are known, which are only adapted to placement under a rope, and by which the inner surface of the device forms an angle corresponding to that of the edge and further is provided with an inward directed groove for the rope to ensure that the device is kept in position. Apart from distributing the load over a greater area this, however, will cause a local deformation of the edge of the object.